


That time Braig almost died

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also the name makes it sound funny, Ienzo is also there but only for like one sentence, Incredibly vague mentions of eye horror??? If you even consider it that???, M/M, Some sad thing I wrote in like an hour and a half, i just had NO idea what to name it addfghjgk, its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Braig made a bad deal and suffered the price.





	That time Braig almost died

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very tired and I love Braig, enjoy.

Pain  
  
All Braig could feel was pain  
  
If it was the pain of loosing or the pain of having is damn eye shot he’ll never really know. But whatever it was it hurt like hell.  
  
Braig did his best not to be seen as he zipped through the backways of radiant garden, using the last of his energy to warp to the top of the grand staircase that led to the main doors.  
  
Braig landed with surprising grace, only to have him be wracked with pain and fall to the ground only a heartbeat later, much to the horror of his two friends who watched him take the fall.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to react, as he was swiftly scooped up from the ground, Braig could vaguely hear one of the two, most likely Dilan, try and call out to him. But he only responded with a groan of pain, not long after he was being half carried and half dragged into the castles doors.  
  
He could vaguely make out the foggy silhouettes of what looked like Even guiding Ienzo up the stairs too his room. And right after Ienzo had vanished, Even turned around and almost shrieked, rushing over to Braig. He tried to at the very least attempt to raise his head and acknowledge Even, But was greeted with another spike of pain, making him hiss through his teeth. He could barley see Even saying something to the two, and everything seemed to get darker and darker. As his consciousness slipped from his grasp, there was one thing that to him, was as clear as day.  
  
_“I’m going to die”_  
  
When Braig first woke up, two things were very obvious to him  
  
First, there was something mildly uncomfortable wrapped around his face and secondly, there was someone standing over him, and it was absolutely clear to him who it was.  
  
“Ev.....?” He mumbled softly, and attempted to sit himself up. A bad idea as the pain that was now sadly all too familiar arrived, but it’s intensity was seemingly cut in half now. As Braig winced in pain, Even at almost the exact time reached his arms out to him. Giving Braig some support as he now sat up in what was seemingly one of the beds in the infirmary.  
  
He could see more clearly now. And saw that Even had what looked like tears in his eyes. His face filled with sadness  
  
“I thought you were dead” he whispered  
  
“Aw, don’t worry” Braig replied with a slight chuckle  
  
“I thought I was too”


End file.
